Ryou Honestly OK
by Silver Mist4
Summary: Ryou is punished by Bakura- he is locked away in the ring and slowly goes insane. My first songfic!


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor anything you recognize. I do not own the song. (Honestly OK by Dido). Please R&R, it's my first songfic!!!

{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}

"You worthless slut! How dare you come home late and keep me waiting?" Screamed Marik at Ryou. He flexed his muscles in anger, flames raging in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Marik-sama. Please, don't hurt me!" Ryou cried in tears.

"And why shouldn't I?" Marik sneered.

"Because I share a body with him, baka!" a deeper voice came out of Ryou's body. "And I know you don't want to hurt me." Bakura grinned at the sadistic smile that formed on the lips of his lover. "Not that way, you pervert!"

"Fine. But I do want to punish him- he was being a naughty little boy." At this, both spirits smirked.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Marik-koi. I know just what to do with him," Bakura said with glee. "I know just what to do with him."

_I just want to feel safe in my own skin,_

_I just want to be happy again_

"Hi Bakura. Can you let Ryou out so we can go to the arcade?"

"No, Yugi, I can't do that." He slammed the door shut, smiling upon hearing the whimper on the other side.

/Please Bakura? It will only be for a couple of hours./ Ryou pleaded.

//No, Ryou. You are never coming out of there again.// Bakura sent some of the hate and malice he felt for his light through the soul link. //These are the only outside emotions you will feel now// he thought and crushed the door of the soul room shut. Tears coming to his eyes, Ryou curled up into a ball on the soft white covers of his soul-room bed. 'This won't be so bad. I can stay here for a while… but how long will the while actually be?' Shivering, Ryou fell into a fitful sleep.

_I just want to feel deep in my own world_

_But I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore._

Days had passed. Ryou had not once gotten out of his soul room. He was beginning to feel the pressure of solitude. Weeks passed. Ryou was slowly going insane. Once, he had tried to sneak control of his body when Bakura was asleep. He was just about to grasp the freedom, when he felt himself being dragged back into his cell. Bakura had woken up, and he was punished severely for his attempt. Punished by a sadistic Marik, tortured into submission. He would still ache when he moved the wrong way, and spent more and more time stuffed into a terrified mess in the corner of the room. It had lost its innocent appearance long ago. The metal walls were painted black and red; the toys were gone, and the books were replaced with chains. All that was left to Ryou were his memories-both a blessing and a curse. He would have nightmares of the tortures he had been put through; he would have daydreams of the past.

_On a different day, if I was safe in my own skin,_

_Then I wouldn't feel lost and so frightened_

Bakura was not always evil. When they had first met, before Marik came along, they were friends. Once, they had gone for ice-ream together. Bakura's treat. On the way back, it started to rain. Bakura had forced Ryou into his soul room so that he would stay dry. When they got home that day, they cuddled together on the couch and drank hot chocolate. They were the best of friends. They were brothers. 

_But this is today, and I'm lost in my own skin_

_And I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore._

However, always Ryou would be woken by Bakura who could sense the happiness that filled the light's mind. And the tauntings would begin.

//Your friends haven't asked about you for weeks now. They won't speak to you in the halls. Your grades are slipping, Ryou// But finally, the worst one came.

//Hey, Ryou. Guess what?//

/I don't want to know./

//But you will anyway, my pathetic freak. Your father came home today.//

/Oh, Please, Bakura, can I talk to him? Please? Just this once, just one time, can't you let me out for five minutes? I'll do anything you want me to/ Ryou begged, tears streaming down his cheeks. He loved his father, he wanted to talk to him one last time before he rotted away in this cell. The visits his dad mde back home were rare and cherished by the young boy.

//First of all, Ryou, you cannot come out. Ever. And second, it would do you no good.//

/What do you mean by that, Bakura?/ demanded a panicking Ryou.

//I killed him, little light. He's dead. The look on his face, when he saw me coming at him with a knife-//

/STOP! You're lying, I know you are./

//It was priceless. His own son, slowly cutting him,//

/NO!/

//Watching him bleed, laughing… you should have seen the look in his eyes, Ryou.//

/GET OUT/ Ryou screamed, and collapsed in sobs as the maniac laughter died down in his head. Everything he had, he had lost.

_I just want to feel safe in my own skin_

_I just want to be happy again._

Looking around the room for one last time, Ryou thought of all the happiness it had once held. He picked up a chain. He whipped himself anywhere he could reach. His cries echoed deafeningly around the jeering room, everything hated him, the pain was overwhelming. 

"You never broke me, Bakuraaaa" he yelled at the empty walls, No one heard him- the soul link was locked. Frenzied, he whispered, "I did." 

Ryou raced across the room as fast as he could. His head was down, he didn't have to see the wall coming closer and closer. He knew it was there. With a sharp crack, his head collided with metal. His head cracked. His neck snapped. His pain was finally over. He could be happy now. He could start over from the beginning.

{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}{^}

Thank you for reading this. Please R&R!!! I really need feedback! Thanks J


End file.
